Un kazajo posesivo
by CherryPanic
Summary: Otabek Altin era el típico chico que mantenía todas sus emociones encerradas dentro de sí, para nunca demostrar la debilidad a la cual le tenía tanto desprecio. Atraído por su fuerza y su determinación, Yuri Plisetsky, se convirtió en el objeto de su mayor admiración. Y definitivamente, Otabek buscaría como conquistar a su guerrero de ojos esmeraldas.


Un kazajo posesivo

Sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que sus fanáticas dicen, puede curar el cáncer. Su hilera de dientes perfectos y relucientes, un sonrojo que teñía un poco el puente de su nariz, sus hermosos labios un poco brillosos por la costumbre de lamerlos frecuentemente; tal vez era un signo de ansiedad u otra costumbre rusa para evitar los labios agrietados. La verdad era que para él, aquella sonrisa no era más que un símbolo de la hermosa fortaleza que poseía Yuri Plisetsky.

Otabek Altin era un hombre de escasas expresiones, solo el patinaje era capaz de sacar lo mejor de él, o así fue, hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba de una fortaleza de hierro para convertir su deporte favorito, en una profesión para él. Un Kazajo en el patinaje sobre hielo profesional, era tan raro como una vaca en el desierto. Una imposibilidad que él logro sortear, luego de intensos entrenamientos en Detroit, Moscú, Francia y en muchas otras ciudades del mundo; aunque ese esfuerzo se vio recompensado, al lograr sus objetivos de convertirse en uno de los patinadores más esperados en el Grand Prix Final de aquel año y doblemente recompensado porque gracias a sus entrenamientos, se encontró con él.

Aquel joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas llenos de determinación, se convirtieron en un ejemplo a seguir para el Kazajo, y aun más que un ejemplo de fortaleza; Yuri Plisetsky se convirtió en el mayor objeto de su admiración profesional y romántica. Por ello a pesar de su fría personalidad, se deshizo de sus inhibiciones y se arriesgó a pedirle a Yuri que fuese su amigo, aunque él, deseaba más.

Y luego de una noche hablando incoherencias en un restaurant de la magnífica Barcelona, ellos terminaron por intercambiar números telefónicos y agregarse a sus respectivas redes sociales. Sin saber cómo, se volvieron cercanos en escasas horas, inclusive se sentaron uno junto al otro en la cena con el resto de los competidores al Grand Prix y culminaron la noche especulando sobre la verdadera relación entre Yuuri y Viktor; después de todo, ese intercambio inesperado de anillos y los comentarios de quíntuple campeón del mundo fueron bastante sugerentes. Yuri estaba enojado, sumamente molesto con Viktor y con el "tazón de cerdo".

-Y eso que le compartí de los piroshky de mi abuelo, en su cumpleaños. Katsudon traidor –vociferaba molesto Yuri mientras caminaba junto al Kazajo rumbo al hotel.

-Yuri –llamo Otabek- ¿Acaso tú… por Katsuki? –argumentó.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo el rubio molesto- Eso es un insulto, solo Viktor sería capaz de querer a alguien tan incapaz como ese Katsudon –respondió velozmente.

Notando la vergüenza de Yuri, el kazajo decidió no preguntar nada más, pero realmente se sentía dolido por notar que, aunque él no lo admitiera, Yuri sentía algo por el representante japonés. El resto del trayecto hasta el hotel transcurrió en silencio, pasaron por recepción retirando sus llaves y subieron en aquel tenso silencio por el ascensor, hasta que Yuri bajo antes de Otabek.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, dejo escapar un suspiro y permitió que sus hombros cayesen en señal de abatimiento. Al parecer el nunca lograría ocupar el sitio que él deseaba en el corazón del ruso. Con las emociones revueltas y la mente tratando de dominarlas se bajó dos pisos luego de Yuri, recorrió el pasillo con parsimonia, entro a su habitación y se dejó caer cual peso muerto en su mullida cama; agradecía en ese momento no tener que compartir habitación con su entrenador.

Muy en contra de sus reservadas costumbres con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó de la cama, se quitó todas sus ropas exceptuando la interior y volvió a la cama, en el proceso de destender las cobijas cuidadosamente dobladas un sonido zumbante llego hasta sus oídos. Era su teléfono, pensando que podía ser de algún familiar se dirigió hasta el amasijo de ropa en el piso y saco el aparato del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Era una notificación de seguimiento en Instagram, otra fan más intentando que la aceptara. El azabache volvió a suspirar y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama con el aparato en mano, reviso su propio Instagram y recordó aceptar la solicitud de Yuri; fue hasta el icono de corazón y presiono aceptar la solicitud del rubio, inmediatamente sintió ganas de ver aquellos ojos esmeralda que le aceleraban el pulso. Como quien no quiere la cosa, fue hasta la página del ruso y comenzó a observar sus fotos, como su perfil era publico era natural que este tuviera cientos de comentarios y likes en sus fotos; muchos comentarios eran de las Yuri Angel's.

Por curiosidad siguió bajando hasta fotos más antiguas hasta encontrarse con algo desconcertante; una chica. Fotos de Yuri abrazando a una chica, besándola en la mejilla, sonriendo juntos, ellos en la playa, ella sonrojada, ellos en el hielo, ella con una corona de flores en el cabello y él escondido en su cuello como si la besara allí. Lleno de celos reviso los comentarios:

"¿Quién es ella?"

"¿La novia de Yuri?"

"Es fea"

"No es famosa, no se merece a Yuri"

"Yuri merece a alguien mejor"

"Dejen de meterse en la vida de Yuri, somos solo fans"

"Es su novia y es muy linda"

"Que Yuri fuera soltero, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"

Muchos comentarios despreciaban a la joven rubia de ojos grises y otros eran de ánimos a la supuesta novia de Yuri, alentándola a no prestar atención a las fans. Lo que más impacto a Otabek, fue un pie de foto posteado por el mismísimo Yuri Plisetsky.

"Tu sonrisa, me hace fuerte"

Y más abajo comentaba:

"Ella es la razón de que deje todo en la pista"

La foto era bastante bonita, ambos estaban sonriendo a la cámara, ella usaba un vestido veraniego de color menta y tenía una margarita en su oreja, mientras que Yuri tenia igual una margarita tras la oreja y vestía con una sencilla camiseta negra y pantalones jean oscuros; ambos estaban en lo que parecía un prado de flores muy sonrientes y con las mejillas arreboladas.

-¿Yuri, tenía novia? –murmuro desconcertado para sí mismo.

¿Yuri era bisexual? ¿Acaso seguía con ella? ¿Habían terminado su relación? ¿De verdad Yuri no gustaba de Katsuki?

La foto no era suficientemente reciente para especular nada. Otabek volvió a subir las fotos, se dio cuenta que la última foto de ella fue en el verano de ese año, luego estaban fotos de sus entrenamientos, en algunas salía Mila Babicheva con Yuri, otras de su viaje a Japón y de sus entrenamientos recientes. El kazajo estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando vio una nueva foto publicada hace 3 minutos atrás.

Era una foto normal de Yuri tomada por él mismo ese día, la foto no tenía nada de malo, el problema era el pie de foto:

"Lo daré todo mañana, te quiero PlisetskyM"

Controlado por los celos abrió el perfil de la persona etiquetada en la foto, encontrándose frustrantemente con un perfil privado, rápidamente le mando una solicitud que fue respondida de inmediato y fue acompañada de un mensaje privado:

"Vi que eres amigo de Yuri, suerte mañana en el Grand Prix Final. Si mal no recuerdo, eres uno de los competidores.

Mia"

El mensaje solo enfureció más a kazajo, aquella aparente cortesía y dulzura le parecían de lo más hipócritas, y eso que el mundo del patinaje estaba lleno de hipocresía; bueno todos los deportes lo estaban, pero en este caso, a Otabek le pareció el caso más extremo desde su punto de vista, tal vez era porque estaba sentimentalmente ligado al suceso.

Dejo en visto el mensaje y reviso las fotos del perfil, había pocas de su dueña sola, en algunas estaba con Yuri y la mayoría eran fotos de Yuri en competencias o entrenamientos. Muchos pie de fotos eran frases de ánimo o mensajes "Estoy orgullosa de ti", inclusive frases románticas.

Otabek bajo compulsivamente hasta las últimas fotografías, había dos de la rubia hermosamente vestida con un traje azul, su cabello trenzado y recogido en forma de corona contra su cráneo, estaba en el medio de una pista de patinaje en un pose sumamente estética, en la siguiente ella estaba ejecutando perfectamente un paso de águila y por ultimo una foto de ella y Yuri patinando juntos, él sostenía su cintura mirando al infinito con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas al igual que ella, mientras ambos ejecutaban un extendido perfecto.

Al parecer ella también patinaba, pero, al azabache no le sonaba ninguna Mia en el patinaje profesional. Ella no era famosa, pero era buena, se notaba en aquellas fotografías, y más se notaba el cariño que fluía entre ambos rubios.

Furibundo, decepcionado, celoso y con el corazón roto, Otabek apago su celular para evitar seguir viendo cosas como aquella, eso no era sano antes de una competencia. Aun sin saber cómo, el azabache concilio rápidamente el sueño.

La mañana siguiente comenzó temprano para los patinadores y sus entrenadores, muchos salieron a trotar y otros simplemente a tratar de despejar sus mentes de la presión pre-competencia paseando por las calles de Barcelona.

Pronto se hizo la hora en que todos debían ir a la pista, los reporteros, fans y asistentes; se agolpaban en la recepción de la pista para fotografiar a los entrenadores y competidores, lentamente las gradas se fueron llenando, los jueces tomaron sus lugares, el zamboni termino de pulir la pista y se dio inicio al evento con los comentarios y estadísticas de los comentaristas por los altavoces, seguidamente comenzó la vuelta de calentamiento donde todos los competidores salieron al hielo en actitud imponente, dispuestos a todo por conquistar el oro.

Otabek permaneció callado, inclusive distraído hasta que JJ paso por su lado en actitud retadora, para luego hacerle una señal de pulgar abajo, indicándole que él era el eslabón más débil y que él lo quebraría. El kazajo frunció el ceño ante el desafío y recordó quien era, y con qué motivos trabajo tanto para llegar allí. Él no era el tipo de hombres que se deprimían por amor, él enfrentaba todos los obstáculos y salía airoso.

Termino la vuelta de calentamiento y era hora de iniciar el programa corto, iniciando con Chris. Otabek estaba concentrado en sus ejercicios cuando una voz femenina lo saco de su hilo de pensamientos.

-¡Yuri! –grito una rubia lanzándose sobre el patinador ruso.

-¿Mia? –Pregunto el desconcertado ruso a la joven- ¿Estás sola? ¡Boba, es peligroso!

-Vine a animarte, no seas gruñón –acoto la ojigris con sus mofletes inflados como una niña berrinchuda.

-Me preocupas ¿Si, algo te pasa? –argumento preocupado.

Decidido a aclarar su cabeza, Otabek se levantó del área donde hacia calentamiento y se dirigió a la pareja de rubios. Estos al darse cuenta de su presencia dejaron de estar abrazados y voltearon a mirarlo.

-¡Hey Otabek! –saludo Yuri.

-Hola, un placer. Mia –dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano al joven.

-Hola –saludo el azabache de forma seca.

-Tal vez deba retirarme –dijo Mia por la presencia del azabache que la estaba inquietando.

-Viniste sola, prefiero que te quedes aquí –argumento Yuri.

-No estoy sola, vinimos el abuelo y yo –revelo la joven- Asi que Yuri, da lo mejor ¿Si? –dijo la joven esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Él está aquí? –pregunto Yuri emocionado.

-Sí –asintió la joven.

Ante aquella noticia Yuri esbozo una sonrisa; perfecta, deslumbrante, hermosa, encantadora. Un pequeño sonrojo tiño sus mejillas y estuvo a punto de depositar un beso en la mejilla de la chica para despedirse de ella, pero esta acción fu interrumpida por un jalón fuerte en su muñeca derecha, que lo arrastro hasta dentro de las instalaciones, alejado de las cámaras y el público.

-¡Hey Otabek! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –pregunto a gritos Yuri mientras era arrastrado.

Tanto fueron sus intentos por soltarse del agarre del kazajo que el azabache lo lanzo contra un muro cercano y lo acorralo con su cuerpo.

-¿Oye que te pasa imbécil? –grito Yuri acercando su cara a la del azabache pero al percatarse de la cercanía se encogió ante la imponente aura que desprendía su captor.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunto con tono autoritario.

-¿Qué diablos te importa? –rebatió el ruso sin dejarse intimidar.

-¡Mucho! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Me perteneces! –reclamo Otabek sin pensar.

-¡Soy tu amigo! Pero eso no significa que sea tuyo ¿Y qué clase de acoso-violador es este? –exigió Plisetsky.

-¿Y no querrías? –pregunto suavizando la voz y mirando con ojos de perro aquella mirada esmeralda que le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Querer qué? –pregunto frustrado por el rumbo ambiguo de aquellas palabras.

-Ser mío… -admitió el kazajo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto desconcertado Yuri.

-¡Me gustas Yuri! ¡Y quiero que seamos algo, no amigos, algo romántico! No sé, si novios o como se le llame, pero quiero llamarte mío y que tú puedas decir lo mismo de mí –confesó mirando directamente los ojos de Yuri.

Otabek se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de Yuri y fue acortando la mirada entre ambos rostros, estuvo a punto de rozar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba pero una mano se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Es por ella verdad? –pregunto con tono lastimero.

-Yo no salgo con perdedores –dijo Yuri mirando al suelo con un fuerte sonrojo decorando sus mejillas- Entra al podio o supérame en la clasificación y saldremos. Convierte a esa chica en tu cuñada.

-¿Cuñada? –pregunto desconcertado.

-Mia, es mi hermana. Ella y mi abuelo vinieron a verme; yo soy fuerte por ellos. Demuéstrame que puedes serlo por mi… -explico Yuri para luego escapar de los brazos de Otabek y caminar dignamente por el pasillo hasta la pista de hielo.

Al parecer en aquel Grand Prix, no solo se jugaba el futuro matrimonio de Viktor; si no la relación entre Otabek y Yuri. Muchas cosas serían decididas por las puntuaciones de aquella competencia, muchos destinos se sellarían eternamente; y una cosa era segura, Otabek Altin superaría a Yuri Plisetsky en aquella competencia, costase lo que costase. Haría a ese chico suyo, y nada se lo impediría.

Con paso desenfadado Altin volvió hasta la pista, para encontrarse con la chica rubia esperándole.

-Hazle feliz –dijo Mia.

-Está bien, cuñada –acepto el kazajo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Extra.

"Han pasado tres meses. Muchos días, muchas horas, muchas minutos y muchísimos segundos desde que la temporada de invierno termino. Durante todos estos meses mi hermano ha estado entrenando, pero, al fin tuvo tiempo para venir a la casa del abuelo a pasar tiempo con nosotros.

Sé que vivimos en un pueblito, y que por acá no tenemos pistas de hielo, no estamos muy alejados de Moscú, pero igual no podemos ver a Yuri tanto como quisiéramos el abuelo y yo. Sus entrenamientos son muy arduos, demasiado para lo poco que dura la temporada de patinaje. Pero es el deporte que Yuri y yo amamos con locura, aunque él no lo admita, se convirtió en patinador por mí y también por el abuelo, más que por decisión propia.

Soy un año menor que Yuri, y siempre tuve salud débil, eso no me detuvo. Yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser una patinadora profesional, y estaba determinada a lograrlo, sabía desde muy joven que era un camino largo, pero si lo lograba podría ayudar a la pobre economía de nuestra familia. Hace mucho tiempo cuando Yuri solo era un bebé y yo apenas estaba en la barriga de mamá; nuestro padre se alejó de nosotros, aun ignoro los motivos de que lo hiciera. Mamá luego de mi nacimiento enfermo gravemente y las medicinas eran muy costosas para el bajo salario del abuelo como cocinero en un restaurante local. Por lo tanto, mamá murió y al final quedamos siendo criados por nuestro abuelo.

No fue malo, a pesar de que éramos de bajos recursos, tuvimos una infancia feliz. Con el tiempo yo me interese por el patinaje, Yuri amaba apoyarme, decía que: "Me vería muy linda en esos trajes" y el abuelo también dio todo de sí para pagar mis clases, teníamos que viajar casi todos los días a Moscú desde muy temprano para que yo pudiera asistir a mis entrenamientos y el abuelo consiguió un trabajo a tiempo parcial en el horario en que yo entrenaba, mientras era cuidada por Yuri en la pista. Todo iba bien, a los 6 años empezaron entrenamientos más rigurosos para que mi cuerpo empezara a controlar los saltos y piruetas, yo salía muy cansada de los entrenamientos, más de lo normal.

Un día, me desplome en la pista. Yo había heredado la enfermedad de mamá, el doctor dijo que nunca podría ser una profesional ya que los saltos y piruetas eran demasiado para mi cuerpo. Me deprimí, todos tenían tantas esperanzas en mí. Una noche nevó tanto que todo el pueblo se cubrió de un hermoso manto blanco y el lago cercano se congelo, a la mañana siguiente Yuri vino emocionado a levantarme diciendo que podría patinar. Aun me negaba a subirme al hielo, pero Yuri lo logro, tomo el papel de un entrenador ese día y cuando menos lo esperamos, él sin saber cómo, termino ejecutando con fluidez una de mis anteriores secuencias. Yuri tenía el talento, la salud y la determinación para lograrlo.

Durante meses le rogué, llore e incluso deje de hablarle; para que aceptara la idea de que él cumpliera mi sueño. De tanto suplicarle acepto y termino en clases intensivas para alumnos prometedores, creo que allí conoció a Otabek. Los años de rígidos entrenamientos pasaron, y Yuri fue quien mantuvo a flote nuestra pequeña familia cuando el abuelo tuvo que jubilarse.

Hace un año, él insistió que pasara una semana con él, en Moscú. Cedí, a pesar de que necesitaba aún muchas medicinas. Se desvivió por darme los mejores cuidados mientras estuve a su lado, esa misma semana cumplía 13 años, fue el día más hermoso de mi vida, Yuri había mandado a confeccionar un vestido para mí, un vestido de patinaje, hermoso como siempre soñé que seria. Aun sin haber practicado más que lo básico durante mucho tiempo, pude patinar y tomarme unas hermosas fotografías con mi amado hermano, el mejor hermano del mundo.

El año siguiente no lo vi mucho, sucedió lo de Viktor, y Yuri fue tras él a Japón. Luego dio inicio la temporada de patinaje en las cuales Yuri la paso muy rudo, yo recaí en cama, el abuelo estuvo enfermo un tiempo y ni mencionar su arduo entrenamiento con la ex esposa del Coach Yakov. Pero al final de cuentas, lo logro. Mi amado hermano logro hacer un debut senior digno de campeones, obteniendo el segundo lugar en el Grand Prix Final, superando en el podio a Jean-Jaques Leroy. Todos queríamos que él ganara, pero la pasión de Yuuri Katsuki fue mayor de lo que todos pudimos creer, al parecer él quería verdaderamente casarse con Viktor y está a solo días de lograrlo. Sí, en una semana se oficializara el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki. Aun no sé, quien se apellidara como, pero son una pareja encantadora.

¿Otabek y Yuri?...Ellos son algo especial…"

-¡Oye Mia! ¿Qué tanto escribes en mi laptop? –irrumpió el rubio en el cuarto de su hermana menor.

-¡Dijiste que me la prestabas! ¡No seas entrometido! –refunfuño Mia tapando con su menudo cuerpo la pantalla.

-¿Con quién hablas? –insistió Yuri tratando de ver a quien escribía su hermana.

-¡Déjame! ¡Cuñado ayuda! –grito desesperadamente Mia.

En ese momento un joven alto, de piel bronceada y cabello azabache entro a la habitación de la adolescente.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no le digas cuñado? –Refuto Yuri- No gano el Grand Prix, no somos pareja –argumento con los mofletes algo inflados y una mirada orgullosa al infinito.

-No, claro –hablo con sarcasmo la Plisetsky menor- No son pareja, pero duermen juntos, salen a todos sitios juntos y se hacen arrumacos como si no hubiera mañana. O y ni hablar de los soniditos nocturnos ¿Cómo dicen? –Dijo haciéndose la que estaba tratando de recordar algo lejano- ¡Ah ya! O-otabek ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Sí! ¡Mierda, duele! –comenzó a decir Mia poniendo voz de excitación.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo el rubio, sabiendo que fue atrapado infraganti.

-Las paredes son delgadas, hermanito. Suerte que el abuelo no duerme en el piso de arriba y no puede escucharlos –dijo la chica- Por cierto, gracias por los audífonos Otabek. Si no, no pudiera dormir, son bastante ruidosos –comento mostrando en alto los cascos de color azul celeste metalizado, regalo del kazajo para su cuñada.

Otabek, ya acostumbrado a la lengua libre de su cuñada, no le impresiono todo lo que estaba diciendo. Pero Yuri que si era bastante penoso respecto a sus cosas, estaba impactado del detalle con que su hermana describió sin pudor sus encuentros sexuales.

-¡Mia! –grito Yuri y estuvo a punto de comenzar a corretear a su hermana por toda la casa, pero fue detenido por su "no-novio", quien lo cargo sobre su hombro como un peso pluma -Bájame, Otabek. Estoy enfadado con los dos. Me las pagaran – continuo amenazando.

-¡Oh! Ya sé quién va debajo, suerte hermanito. Otabek, llévalo al cuarto y enséñale lo que es bueno –dijo Mia sin pudor alguno.

-Hablare con él, Mia controla tu lengua o me dejaras sin novio –dijo el kazajo con voz profunda.

-¡Bajame! ¡No te dejare tocarme, Otabek! –continuo sus "amenazas" Yuri.

-Nos vemos en una hora, vamos a comprar la ropa para la boda –anuncio el azabache.

-¡Ohh un rapidito que intenso! ¡Te dolerá hermanito! ¡Después me cuentas si te puedes sentar! –continuo molestando Mia a su hermano.

Yuri estuvo por replicar, pero Otabek lo saco de la habitación de su hermana. Mia conecto los audífonos a la laptop, puso música a reproducir aleatoriamente y prosiguió escribiendo su correo.

"En fin Katsuki-chan; acabo de tener un momento con Yuri. Pero Otabek se lo llevo para tranquilizarlo; Yuri insiste en que ellos no son nada. Pero vieras como se deprime cuando no están juntos o pasan mucho sin verse. Su aguante máximo es un mes.

Algún día terminaremos viéndonos en la boda de mi hermano, pero por el momento nos veremos en la boda del tuyo, falta una semana para que Viktor sea un Katsuki o Yuuri sea un Nikiforov. No lo sé, sigo sin entenderlo.

Besos y abrazos

Mia Plisetsky"

Mia termino de redactar su correo para la hermana de Yuuri y le hizo 'click' en enviar, para seguir escuchando música, con un poco de temor a sacarse los audífonos, no vaya a ser que escuchara alguna cosa extraña.

Las dos hermanas de los medallistas del Grand Prix, se conocieron por casualidad cuando se sentaron una junto a la otra en la competencia final de la temporada de patinaje. Se hicieron grandes amigas y habían mantenido correspondencia, comentando cosas de la boda y de que ambas esperaban algún día encontrar parejas que las quieran tanto como sus hermanos a sus novios. En fin, platicaban de sueños y esperanzas, logrando una bonita amistad. Al poco rato de escuchar música, Mia queda dormida con los audífonos puestos, mientras Yuri era "acosado" por su "no-novio".

-No entiendo porque Mia ahora habla así –comento Yuri enfurruñado sobre su cama estando en posición fetal, dándole la espalda a Otabek.

-Déjala crecer, no será una niña por siempre –argumento Otabek mientras se recostaba al lado de su pareja en la cama y acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

-¡Te dije que no te dejaría tocarme! –dijo molesto volteando a ver a kazajo.

-Yuri, no hace nada de lo que sugirió Mia. No soy de esa manera, lo sabes y también sabes que Mia exagero bastante. Pero tú sobre reaccionaste –argumento el azabache.

-Me impacto que hablara de esa manera –se justificó Yuri.

-Y a mí me impacto que negaras lo nuestro por trillonésima vez –contraatacó el azabache mientras abrazaba al quinceañero por la cintura y lo atraía más contra su cuerpo.

-Y no lo aceptare hasta que me superes –dijo enfurruñado.

-¿Y qué tal si nunca lo hago porque eres el mejor de la generación? ¿Entonces nunca podre aspirar a casarme contigo? –continuo argumentando Otabek mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de Yuri.

-Uhm –murmuro.

-Y ahora que entrenaras con Viktor y Yuuri, serás mejor cada día. Me costara aún más alcanzarte ¿No quieres estar juntos? ¿Pretendes que siempre nos escondamos del mundo?

-¡No, eso no! Pero… -contesto con voz dudosa.

-No hay pero que valga Yuri –murmuro Otabek para unir sus labios con los de su amado en un fogoso beso- Amo esto –dijo para volver a besar al ruso- Tocarte, hacerte mío y sentirme tuyo –confesó con voz determinada- Pero no viviré en la oscuridad –termino de decir para rematar su afirmación con un apasionado beso que dejo sus labios y los de su acompañante, hormigueando y de color rojizo.

Yuri se subió al torso de su "no-novio" y volvió a arremeter contra sus labios; el kazajo coloco sus manos en las caderas del ruso y lo presiono contra su creciente erección.

-¡Ahh! –gimió Yuri y deslizo sus manos bajo la playera de Otabek.

-No, Yuri no –pronuncio Otabek deteniendo las manos del rubio- No jugare a lo que tú quieras, o somos pareja, o no somos nada.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Sí lo somos! ¡Solo que no divulgo mi vida privada! –argumento cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada.

-Lo dice el que tiene tres mil fotos en Instagram –se burló- Ven, vamos a comprar la ropa para la boda –dijo extendiendo su mano al ruso.

-Creo que hay algo en lo que mi hermana tiene razón –dijo Yuri acomodándose la ropa- Soy el uke en la relación –murmuro deprimido- ¿Podemos cambiar? –pregunto con un poco de esperanza en la mirada.

-No creo que suceda –respondió.

-¿Y si lo echamos a la suerte? –sugirió Yuri.

-Hagamos algo –propuso Otabek- Esta noche volvemos a esta cama y te demuestro que te gusta ser el uke.

Con ese último comentario Yuri quedo mudo y a la merced de Otabek quien lo arrastro hasta la habitación de su hermana, y luego al auto para ir de compras a Moscú; y prácticamente le tuvo que decir que ropa comprar debido a que el mayor de los Plisetsky seguía aturdido por aquella propuesta tan directa, y por todo lo que implicaba la corta conversación que tuvieron en la alcoba.


End file.
